Too Hot to Touch
by Anonymous Presence
Summary: AU Zuko is forced to marry a female from another nation in order to help peace and diversity between the nations. When he meets Katara, the waterbender isn't exactly the royal type. But that's what he likes about her.
1. Service Before Self

War.

A three letter word.

That only knows how to destroy.

The world had just survived the one hundred year old war. The Water Tribe was still scared; terrified of the black snow that had fallen those many years ago during their raids.

War was a three lettered word that sent people to their graves with fear, bravery, and honor in their heart.

And sadness.

Lots and lots and sadness.

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Service Before Self**

**Katara**

**South Pole; Southern Water Tribe; April**

* * *

"What!"

"Katara, please calm down," Sokka, her brother, trying to easy the girl. The usual unbarring cold of the South Pole was only becoming more rigid.

Calm down?

Ha, you never tell a girl to _calm down._

"No, I _won't_ calm down! Why don't _you_ marry the Fire Princess, Azula? And then you'll understand why I can't just _calm down_!" The waterbender hissed as she pointed to Sokka's chest. Hearing the female's name only made the Water Tribe warrior shudder. Katara was just a tad bit irritated that they would ask her to do such a thing!

"You know that is not what I meant," her brother's voice was smooth and unshaken, trying to calm his angered sister.

A brisk cold wind fluttered past the two as Chief Hakoda entered the igloo. Katara and Sokka both turned towards him, their eyes searching for advice. He looked strong, yet tired at the same time. He placed his hand over his face before taking a deep breath.

"Katara, I know this is hard for you," he mumbled before his hand fell to his side. "But it may be a way to protect you and our people; and also help them recover." They were the words that Katara did not want to hear. A pout creased along her warm colored lips before she let out a frustrated sigh.

_Her people to recover?_ The Fire nation had taken her mother from this world; a wound that would never heal! Just thinking that made the waterbender exhausted. She then sigh to herself of her selfish thoughts.

"I know," her voice grew quiet. "But to the Fire Nation! Of all places!" her voice then elevated. She brushed through the males that were supposedly her family and stormed out of the icy hut.

The silence between the two men grew before Sokka sporadically shouted as he noticed his prized procession sealed in ice.

"Damn it Katara!" He raged, trying to free his boomerang of the frost that the outraged Katara formed unconsciously.

Cerulean hues frantically darted around, trying to advert from her people's eyes.

_No, don't look at me._

If she refused the request from the Fire Nation, she will be letting them down.

Or worse.

She will be getting them killed.

Her people openly feared the Fire Nation, while Katara secretly hid her terror. Who knew what they might do if she refused.

The only waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe found herself on the edge of a hill that looked over her teeny tiny village. With a huff, she sat herself down in the snow, pulling herself closer in the coat made out of thick fur and pulled the hood over her head to hide her face. What was she going to do? It wasn't like she _was _going to be married to the Fire Prince. No, it was more like to show herself off to the Prince in _hopes_ that she'll be the new Fire Lady. Pfft, she didn't even _want_ to be in the bride of the Prince. Another pout creased her lips again with another sigh. Now that she thought about it, how many females were being sent off to go dazzle themselves to the Prince? A lot.

Thoughts swarmed her brain and she shut her eyes for a moment. The comfort feeling of the cold only soothed her to a point, which wasn't working now. Katara then looked down at herself and then back to her small community.

She had to go. To keep her people free from the Fire Nation's clutches.

A gloved hand was placed on the young girl's shoulder. Of course Katara knew who it was without even looking at the figure behind her. It was her smell that gave her away.

"Gran Gran," Katara turned her head to see her grandmother, who smiled warmly and then clocked her on the head.

"Don't be stubborn Katara," she said with some humor before looking down at the tribe. "Other than the rest of us, it'll be a great adventure to visit the Fire Nation," she tried to convince her granddaughter. Katara opened her mouth to protest, but a hand stopped her. "It's the end of a war and the Fire Nation is trying to make peace. They are rough, stubborn, and _hot_," she said with a wink, "they are looking for forgiveness and to unite the world."

Katara looked forward before laying down into the snow at her grandmother's feet. The old woman was nervous for the only waterbending female. She forced herself to mature quickly after her mother's death. It was time for some adventure. However, there was a small nagging worry that tugged at the back of Gran Gran's mind.

_What if she was picked?  
_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Zuko**

**Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; April **

* * *

"Why must we do this?" A raspy voice nearly pleaded his uncle for the first time when they were both in private, and the older man only took a deep breath.

"Zuko, you know that this will help us, and the other nations to get over the exhausting war." He informed his nephew while he patted his shoulder. Zuko nodded and didn't press it any further.

His uncle was right. The Fire Nation left the world scarred, just like he was. If this was a way to help the world, then so be it.

"I understand."

They both entered the council room, which was bustling with people, getting ready for the event. Females from the Earth Kingdom were responding to their request. The Northern Water Tribe was doing the same, but there was no word from the Southern sister tribe. But there was only one bender there left. No one pressed the matter and continued their preparations.

The palace was decorated in many of the Fire Nation's history glory. But it was also incorporating the different designs of the other nations as well.

They were trying hard to pass a message.

The war was over.

Suddenly, a message hawk flew into the palace. It carried a dark blue stroll with a silver seal that was in a wave sort of shape. It was from the Water Tribe; from the darker color of it, it was form the South Pole. The hawk swooped towards a guard who lifted his arm for it to land safely. He then took hold of the scroll.

"It is a message from the Southern Water Tribe," he announced, but the people continued rushing around and ignored him. Zuko's golden eyes watched among his servants for a moment before letting out an audible, frustrated sigh. The Prince stepped forward and then relieved the male who desperately tried to do his job.

"I'll take that," he muttered when the other was suddenly down on his hands and knees, his forehead kissing the floor. "It seems that," his voice was only a notch louder than his normal 'inside' voice and everyone stopped in an instant; a flickering flame stilled. "The Southern Water Tribe will be joining with us."

* * *

**A/N: So, hi. Yes, another forced marriage themed AU. I kind of had an idea for it. I hope you all enjoy this. You know, like in my other story, my first chapters tend to suck, so, please don't mind this fail. **


	2. Standing Tall

Sacrifice

A nine letter word.

That only knows how to give up something to obtain another.

In order to end the Year Old War, many lives were sacrificed in war to protect their county, village, people; maybe for themselves or maybe not.

Whether that is an honorable sacrifice, a greedy one, selfish and even a sad one, a sacrifice is a tragedy.

It's sad.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Standing Tall**

**Katara**

**Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

It is now deemed that Katara loved ship rides. It was like a child in a new land. She at least ran through the place twice and then stayed on the deck with the wind through her hair. Even though they were exhausting, it was enjoyable to go to someplace else, like Gran Gran had said; she needed a little adventure. But then she thought about what came _after_ the boat ride. It was a little soothing that her father and her brother were with her.

A smile on her father's lips as he patted his daughter's head as he tried to ignore Sokka, who was swining his boomerang around like an idiot; it seemed like he was excited about the boat ride as well.

"Thank you, Katara," he said to her before looking at the approaching Fire Nation docking. Katara only placed her hand on her fathers and give a slight squeeze.

"It was to heal us all."

One step off the boat and Katara fanned herself. Without the ocean breeze to protect her, the Fire Nation heat smacked her in the face. Hakoda had indeed warned her of the temperature difference, but this… This was really hot. She slipped out of her extra outer clothing before she continued to make her way toward the dock.

There were two guards, waiting for them at the end of the dock. Katara had seen guards with those rather intimidating helmets back in the raids, but these two did not wear them.

That fact alone made them look a bit friendlier.

"The Southern Water Tribe will be joining their sister tribe inside the Palace. We will escort you and you're belongings will be taken to your rooms." He said before briskly walking with Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda, taking them into the Palace.

Blue hues glanced around as she surveyed the place. It was extravagant, she had to admit, but still, it did have its intimidating quirks. They came into a hallway that was more influenced by the Water Tribes. Since she was the only bender from the South, she would be staying in the section with her sister tribe. But Katara had never been to the North Pole, so she wasn't complaining. It was nice to finally meet other water benders. It made her feel like she was around her own kind.

She wasn't the only weird one around here like back at home.

But instead of mingling around, her father nudged her into her room.

"Go get ready," he insisted as he walked inside and sat himself down. The rooms were magnificent as well. Katara wasn't sure if she could get used to this for the few days she would be here. Two females then suddenly tugged on her arm.

"Miss, we must get you ready," without Katara's reply, nor anything from her brother and father, she was rushed away into another room with pure stealth. Katara found herself in front of a large mirror. Staring at her reflection, she slightly shifted back and forth when the nervousness kicked back into her system.

She wasn't really for this.

Then unexpectedly, one of the maids started shredding her clothing off of her body. The waterbender was only left in her sarashi.

"H-Hey!" Katara stammered as she wrapped her arms around herself. The other female was pouring water before heating it up with her fists.

"Our apologies, Miss."

"Katara," the waterbender mumbled as she looked anywhere but the mirror. The maids simply danced around her, getting the waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe ready. Katara was bathed and then was wrapped in silks of blue by one maid as the other pinned her hair up with extravagant beads. Then they had dusted her with makeup. At first, she was little uneasy about it. The only makeup that she knew was the kind the Worriers had warn. Katara had heard that her sister tribe had used makeup for female uses as well.

One of the maids had reached for her mother's necklace, but Katara refused.

"No, please. This is my mother's necklace," her voice was soft when she spoke. The maid looked at her, and it seemed that her automatic expression only warmed with a smile with a nod and then returned back into 'servant' mode.

Katara tried staying still as the other two worked. She would have much liked it if she could dress herself. Is this how the Fire Nation does things around here?

"There," a voice broke the girl out of her pestering thoughts as she looked forward to the maids once again before being pushed away back into her room.

"Holy Cow, you don't look like my sister," Sokka 'complimented her as he poked the girl with his boomerang. And then she was being tugged by her father into the hall way.

"Come on Katara!"

Another maid was at her door in a moment to bring Katara to the Main Hall. The walk was silent. It was nerve-racking. Then the servant stopped, stepping aside and bowed to the girl.

"The Main Hall, Miss," She said to her before opening the door.

It was hard to believe just how many bending females there were; apparently there were many. There were many girls from the Earth Kingdom, draped in elegant jades, rimmed with copper and gold. Everyone's hair was pulled back; just so the Fire Prince would get a good look at the possible future 'Fire Ladies'.

Katara was nervous. It was hard not to be. It felt like an anchor was in the pits of her stomach and sweat beaded along her headline; which the maids continued to dab her head dry with a piece of cloth. It seemed that the Fire Nation was expecting the girls to be a little on the edge, since the woman did not mind, at least from what Katara could tell. Her blue irises glanced around to observe the females who stood in the room with her; some with hysterical, others were fidgeting, many looked excited, and a few looked like Katara, blank and expressionless.

She stepped inside, until the familiar pull of her body made the other smile as she walked towards a fountain.

The water was calming.

There was Fire Sages around the room, picking off some of the females and surveying them.

"What is this?" a male asked her, reaching his grubby little hand at her mother's necklace. Katara, however, took a step backwards, her hand wrapping around the carved stone with a threatening look in her eyes.

"It's nothing," she countered.

"It's a betrothal necklace," a guard informed him.

"That means she's engaged!"

Katara was getting annoyed when people talked for her.

"I'm-" but she was cut off.

It made her blood boil when people interrupted her.

"Engaged? Then why is she here?"

"Excuse me," Katara bit her tongue, _trying_ not to appear rude, but it was proving to be a challenge for the waterbender.

"We should just pardon her from the ceremony. It's not like the young Fire Prince does not have many other brides to choose from," someone suggested.

And it ticked her off even more when people didn't listen to her.

"EXCUSE ME!" Her voice trailed, the water fountain in the middle of the room rippled with her anger and caused the water to freeze. "First off I am not engaged, and I shouldn't have to explain myself. Nor do I appreciate coming all the way here to be rudely treated!" She lectured the men who talked like she was a 'thing', pointing at them. It was dead silent and all eyes were on her.

Gold, green, blue and brown; they all were.

"What's going on here?" Just as Zuko's voice echoed throughout the main hall, everyone was down on their hands and knees, forehead to the floor in respect to the Fire Prince.

Everyone except Karata.

On the first look at the Prince, she was taken off a little. Gran Gran was right. Firebenders were a little _hot._ Literally, her frozen water was starting to melt and flow freely. His jet black hair was pulled into a topknot, with his little crown in his bun of hair. His eyes were a golden fiery color, much like the other firebenders here. But his had the intimidation, but lacked the menacing part of them. And then her eyes landed on the scar.

How did she not recognize it first?

The marred skin looked painful and rough; a scar that held a deeper meaning that the burned flesh.

The Prince came closer and looked around towards the other's who were in their proper kneeling pose.

Katara's arms were crossed as she stared him down not with fear as some did, not more like an irritated, cold, glare.

His golden eyes blazed at her, but did not force the female to submit.

"Is there a problem, Waterbender?"

Oh, and it made and mad when people addressed her as what she was, and not who she was.

"Firebender," the so called waterbender countered his authority. The Prince did not move, waiting for her to continue, as irritated as he looked. "I was educating your staff on how to treat a lady."

Zuko _would_ have smirked; but not in front of this nation.

"I apologize on behalf of my staff," he said clearly to her. Katara shifted her hips, nodding slightly.

"Accepted."

* * *

**Zuko**

**Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

The commotion in the main hall caused the Fire Prince to make an early entrance. Once he stepped into the room and immediately noticed a slight temperature difference; and of course the frozen fountain.

"What's going on here?" The sound of his voice caused everyone to practically fall to his feet. He suppressed a sigh. There was no getting used to that.

But then his golden hues landed on a girl who was standing tall and not bent down to the ground, taken back by what he saw.

It took him a few seconds to process what he was looking at.

_One second._

Water Tribe.

_Two seconds._

Her exotic blue eyes.

_Three seconds._

Her amazing caramel skin.

_Four seconds._

Her body language; she didn't seem happy.

_Five seconds._

Her facial expression; no, she was definitely not happy.

Did this waterbender know what she was getting herself into?

* * *

**A/N: Now I hope this is a little more interesting. Let me explain this, since I may haven't gotten it out clearly. Zuko needs to be married to a different nation's female; preferably a bender in hopes to cool things down with the other nations. They are allowed to refused. But Katara goes anyway. Zuko is allowed to chose his bride among the female who attend. Hope that helps!**


	3. Under the Moon

Pity.

A four letter word.

That only knows how to feel sad and guilty.

Many people lost something in the One Hundred Year Old War; more than those who didn't. Perhaps everyone had lost something. Pity was something not needed during the sad times.

Pity was a four letter word that made those who suffered a loss only suffered more with such a word from others.

Pity was not an escape, and does not help anyone.

But what does?

* * *

**Chapter Three: Under the Moon.**

**Katara**

**Water Tribe Chambers; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

Zuko.

Prince Zuko.

Zuko, the firebender.

The soon to be Zuko, the Fire Lord.

Zuko, the arrogant, snobby, royal, brat.

Yes, that titled seemed to suit him well.

Katara sat with the other waterbenders from her sister tribe as one of them took out the beads in her long curling locks. It was nice, this 'girl time'. Katara didn't have any females back at home to talk to. It was just children and old people. However she had Gran Gran and she loved her more than anything; but still, a girl needs some girl friends.

"I was nervous for you," the girl said, smiling as she gently plucked yet another pearl bead from Katara's head. "I didn't know what he was going to do to you since you didn't bow." Katara only scoffed and rolled her blue hues.

"His people are so rude!" She hissed as all the girls in the room giggled.

"He looked scary."

"I thought he was _hot_."

"Literally; the place is smoldering as it is."

"Did you see his hair?"

"Such a beautiful pony-tail." All the waterbenders were laughing as they gossiped throughout the room.

"I think it's nerve-racking to be here a year after the war ended." One mumbled as they all fell quiet. But then Katara shook her head.

"If they wanted to start something, then they were stupid to bring us all together like this." She said proudly as she stood up. "With all different nations and different benders, I doubt anything will happen." She paused for a moment before letting out a sigh. "But still, we'll look out for each other."

There was a knock on the door and they all turned their heads towards the entrance. Pushing through the door was non-other-than Sokka.

"Ladies," he said in an intimate, purring type of voice. The girls all laughed as Katara's brother wiggled his eye brows before he was pummeled in the face with a pillow by his sibling.

"Sokka, what are you doing in here?" His younger sister yelled at him as Sokka threw the pillow to the ground.

"I was just coming in here to tell you all that Zuko wants to have breakfast with the Water Tribe in the morning," he said as he shrugged.

The girls all groaned with an annoyed expression.

"Doesn't he know that we're not morning people?" one said.

"Oh, no, we must keep up with Zuko's oh-so-busy schedule." Katara mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "Firebenders rise with the sun. We run with the moon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just keep that in mind!" Sokka said as he waved his hand and left the room. "Katara!" His voice traveled into the room and his sister was on her feet. "I want a Hawkie!"

The waterbender rolled her eyes as she shut the door.

"He's cute," one of the girls said, and nudged each other.

"Uh, no," Katara made a face as she shook her head.

The water tribe girls started to giggle again.

* * *

**Zuko**

**Royal Gallery; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

"Prince Zuko, I heard that there was an interesting sight back in the main hall. Shame I was absent so I was not able to witness it." Iroh said to his nephew who threw off his heavy dark crimson robes. They both walked briskly through the hall were the past Fire Lords portraits were hanged; it was like the Avatar statues at the South Air Temple. The Prince ignored him and the older bender sighed. "Don't fret, my nephew," he mumbled as he patted his shoulder. "Was there any one who caught your eye?"

The other stayed silent as he looked down, a blush somehow manage to cross his face.

He remembered the waterbender.

He shook the thought and whatever color in his face as he looked up to his uncle.

"No." And with that, the sulking Prince fled into his quarters.

"I at least hope you had a good time."

There was a thick silence. Iroh sighed, stroking his beard as he left the other in peace.

* * *

**Katara**

**Water Tribe Chambers; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

Katara laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep did not greet her as it usually would. A slight pout creased her lips as she sat up straight in her bed, stretching herself out. Her cerulean hues glanced around. Her brother and her father were in the other room, probably asleep. She didn't want to wake only to have them suffer along with her slumber deprivation.

Fully awake, the Southern Water Tribe girl climbed out of bed. The moon shone brightly through the window as she sighed. Perhaps this was the reason why she couldn't sleep.

'_Is there a problem, waterbender?'_

His voice echoed through her head. Her cheeks puffed out as his face matched the voice in her head. He needed to get out of her head. Annoyed, and needing some fresh air and she didn't want to stay in here. It was reeking with the Prince all over. Maybe she would be able to walk out of her chambers? No, she would be stupid enough to walk around the Palace at night- if the guards let her. So instead the girl opened the window, and managed to climb out. It was a good thing she wasn't too high up and leaped into a tree. She made an 'oof' sound as she hit the branches, not very used to the plant.

She didn't have_ many_ trees in the South Pole.

A familiar pull tugged her body towards a small pound. Her element beckoned her to relax. Indeed, the water calmed her as she sat herself of the edge and shut her eyes.

'_I apologize.'_

Damn that voice.

Think of something else.

_Anything_ else.

'_Katara, it's okay. Go get your Daddy, sweetie.'_

* * *

**Zuko**

**The Royal Chambers; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

Zuko let out a fiery breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. Why couldn't he sleep? The sun was gone and he should naturally slip into unconsciousness.

But that was not happening.

_Go to sleep!_

He was getting irritated that his body was not obeying his mind. He closed his tired eyes.

_'Zuko, darling, go back to bed. I love you.'_

His golden hues snapped open as he felt sweat roll down his temple.

His mother.

More and more memories flooded into his head and he felt like he was overheating; if that was even possible. Every time he blinked, his mother was staring back at him. What was going on? No matter how much he tried to push the thoughts away, his mother was a clear as the sun in the sky on a cloudless, clear day.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

His fist thrust through the air as he shot fire at the curtains that were draped over the windows to hid the moon light. Realizing what he had done, he flicked his wrists and the flames extinguished. A sigh escaped his lips as he pinched his nose and then covered his eyes.

Guards and servants busted through the door, to see the Prince out of his bed. They looked alarmed, and they were ready to help the Prince with whatever situation he was in. His golden hues shot towards them.

"GO AWAY!" He raged at them. They all took a slight step back before respectfully bowing and practically ran out the door. Iroh walked in past the servants as he nephew looked down to the ground.

"Good night Uncle." His voice sounded hard, harsh, and downright unpleasant. But at least he wasn't yelling at the older male.

"Good night Zuko." And with that, Iroh left the bed chamber.

Zuko didn't understand. It was a long time since he had a dream. It wasn't even a dream. _Memories._ The memories haunted him. Just why _now_? His mother had been gone for a long time. Not even his father knew just where she was. Of course, he always wondered, but he couldn't leave his nation to search for his mother. Instead, people searched for him.

Thoughts rushed into his head and he tried to push them away. He needed to get out. He needed to leave. He turned; pushing the doors opens, ignoring the night crew as he brushed past them in his night wear. His legs took him to the only place he was comfortable with.

The turtle duck pond. The place was quiet, and even though it burst through the seams with his mother, it seemed to calm him down once he took in the fresh cool air.

And that's when his golden orbs landed on a girl. His eyes were wide at first, before the narrowed.

Long dark brown curls reached about her waist, but from his spot behind her, that was all he could see.

How dare someone trespass into his turtle duck pond? At first, he was angry, he could feel the fire inside of him, creeping to his hands and feet, ready to strike. Not particularly at her, but at something just to get the frustration out.

The wind picked up and it carried the soft brown curls to the side, showing a bit of her face from an angle; that's when he noticed just who it was.

It was the waterbender from before. Her eyes were closed and it looked as if she was meditating or something. He watched her hair dancing in the wind before the gust settled down and it resumed cascading down her back. The moon was bright in the sky; bright enough to cast a slight shadow among them. The silver rays glistened in the water and on her face.

Just what should he do? The Prince did not want to go back to his chambers; all alone with his thoughts was not a good thing for him right now.

He felt awkward.

He felt like he was stalking the waterbender.

He felt like just sitting next to her.

Moving forward, the closer he got to her, there was one thing that caught his eye.

Tears.

Her face was blank and calm, but the light trail of water trickled down her cheeks only threw off the firebender. Was the girl crying about leaving her home? What about the main hall? Did his people treat her that badly? Many things popped into his mind. The thoughts about his mother were long gone and they were replaced by the waterbending girl.

* * *

**Katara**

**The Courtyard; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

The girl took an intake of air through her nose.

'Daddy!'

Katara's body tensed slightly at the memory surfacing itself in her mind. Her hand instinctively curled around her mother's betrothal necklace. She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt the salty tears against her hand.

A sigh escaped her lips as she brushed them away with her hand before resuming her meditating state.

It has all been done.

There was nothing to do that would bring her mother back into this world.

But it was still sad.

Katara didn't like dwelling on the thoughts. Her eyes opened up to see some turtle ducks curled against one another in a patch of grass only a few feet from her. A smile curled along her lips as she watched the sleeping family.

Turning her head back to her element, she shut her eyes, focusing on breathing.

And breathing alone.

'Mommy!'

One last tear escaped before she felt something. She didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like a very faint pull of her element behind her. Katara felt that if she wasn't meditating, she would have completely missed it. But it was there and the female did not move.

She felt the pull a tad bit stronger and almost like it was coming closer?

Without opening her eyes, the girl was on her feet, her arms gracefully lifting into the air and curling into geometric patterns, lifting the water up as it swirled around her and she turned around to face her late night visitor.

Cerulean eyes widen as she stared at golden hues.

_Zuko? _

* * *

**Zuko**

**The Courtyard; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

If Zuko wasn't watching closely, he wouldn't realize that the girl brushed away the last of her tears as she stood up and faced the prince; with a lot of water. Instinctively he mustered up some fire daggers in his hands as he held them up.

Her wide expression gave it away that she was not expecting him.

Well he wasn't expecting her of all people.

Before, he was going to yell at the intruder, but now, all the anger had left him.

"Prince Zuko! Are you alright?" A voice called out and there were about ten guards in fire bender stances, just as he was. The water girl did not move and neither did Zuko. The male growled as he shot up fire in the air.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU ALL TO LEAVE ME ALONE?"

They were quiet and then they left. His daggers extinguished as he pinch his nose yet again.

"You don't have to yell at them." A voice called at. His golden hues glared up at the girl, whose arms were crossed along her chest and no more water hovering in the air. He them noticed just what she was wearing. Her night gown was light on her body, handing loose on her shoulders. A blush managed to creep on his face, but he forced it away.

"But I—

"No, there was no reason to yell at them." The waterbender pointed towards the entrances were the guards appeared. "They're only doing their job and make sure you're alright."

Zuko was going to protest, but instead, he sighed. She had a point. But he did give them orders to let the Prince be. But that did not work. Hesitantly, he stepped to the edge of the pond were the girl stood and slumped down.

"I wasn't expecting anyone here." His voice was raspy as he tried to find a softer voice to use with the girl.

"Couldn't sleep," the girl said softly, sitting down next to him.

"Not a wink." He replied.

They sat in silence for a moment. It felt a little awkward, but Zuko tilted his head towards the waterbender.

"Why do you have that betrothal necklace?" The Prince asked as his eyes hovered on the blue stone for a moment and then to her face. He knew the customs of the Water Tribes, and it brought some fuss in the main hall.

Was it important?

* * *

**Katara**

**The Courtyard; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

Katara wasn't expecting the question. Her hand automatically grasped the stone as she looked into the water. If they're going to throw some person questions around, she had a ton of them.

Why do you have that scar?

Why didn't you side with your father during the war?

How does it feel to be the son of such a monster?

How does it feel to be related to the psycho lighting chick, Azula?

Oh, yes, there were many questions Katara could ask him. But, she didn't have to heart to do it.

"It's my grandmother's betrothal necklace," she started and leaned forward a little, peering at the moon's reflection. She could almost _smell _the black snow. "And it was passed down to my mother, and then down to me."

Zuko then nodded, looking away from the girl.

* * *

**Zuko**

**The Courtyard; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

So it was her mother's. Zuko nodded briefly as he leaned back against his hands. He remembered two men accompanying her; an older one, which he believed to be Chief Hakoda, her father, and the younger one. However, there was no female.

"She must be proud of you, for coming here."

His eyes lingered on her; she tensed a bit, but then let go of the necklace and faced him with a weary, soft, yet sad smile.

"I think she would be too. I lost her in the war." The Prince sat up a little almost startled by the information and looked away from her. Damn it, he shouldn't have brought it up. He was so _stupid_! The war was the Fire Nation's fault, so it was Fire Nation who killed her mother. _His_ people killed _her_ mother. His jaw tightened as he tried to find a way to make things less dreary.

"I'm sor-"

"No, it's fine. It was a long time ago." But he still felt terrible for bringing it up. Maybe that was why she was crying. It made sense now. Propping his arm on his bent knee, he looked over towards the sleeping turtle ducklings.

"My mother left us when I was young." The words simply rolled out of his mouth. His eyes were wide as he mentally cursed himself for saying it. _Why did he say it?_ Relaxing a bit, he looked over towards the waterbender, who faced him with a sincere expression.

It wasn't pity.

He _hated_ that.

It was understanding.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him and then looked back to the pond. "I bet she would be very proud of you now."

Zuko let a soft smile curl on his lips.

"I hope she is too."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. So. Hey. Everyone. I'm glad you guys are liking this so far! It really makes me happy to see the reviews. This chapter is about some Katara and Zuko bonding. WITHOUT BONDING. Lol. I'm trying to get Zuko's character as Zuko like as possible. As for Katara, when I first wrote this chapter, she was wayyy too spunky; like Toph. So I'm trying to get a better feel of her more compassionate, 'motherly' like personality. I'm not too sure if I got it, but I can always get better. I want to thank BROWNeyes, A random reviewer, ****superfly615243****, moonwillo, raidersfan777, Koxi, Zutarafan4eva, and YumikO-O for the reviews! I love you all. **


	4. Fire vs Water and Boomerang

Stalemate.

A nine letter word.

That only knows how to fight and fight, over and over, without changing anything.

For a long time, the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom fought against the Fire Nation, oppressing their further expansion. They didn't want them to take over. No matter how much they fought, keeping the firebenders away and sometimes losing to them, it still felt like they weren't getting anywhere.

Stalemate was a nine letter word that can only bring nothing, and end nothing, but create more sadness.

It was time to stop the useless fighting.

* * *

**Chapter Four****: Fire vs. Water and Boomerangs**

**Sokka**

**Water Tribe Chambers; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

"Katara?" Sokka asked softly, peering into the curtains with his boomerang in his hand, just in case of some magical flying water. But there was no reply and no magical flying water, only an empty bed. His blue hues widen as he frantically searched the room. However, Hakoda stood there and patted his son's head to calm him down.

"She was probably wakened early in the morning for the breakfast," he suggested and gave another rough pat on his back. "Let's get ready." The younger warrior shuddered, trying to imagine the maids waking up a waterbender early in the morning. On second thought, he didn't want to think about it; Sokka only nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

**Zuko**

**Royal Dining Hall; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

What was he looking for? His amber eyes searched through every person; every caramel face, every pair of blue eyes, and every girl that entered the dining hall, Water Tribe or not.

Just _what_ he was looking for?

A strong yet elderly hand placed itself firmly on the Prince's shoulders. His leather-worn face was pulled into a slight smile—more like a smirk.

"Who are you looking for, Prince Zuko?" His voice was low in a whisper as his Uncle leaned towards his ear.

_Who?_

A scarlet color stained his cheeks and crawled up to his ears as his uncle had caught him when he didn't even realize it himself: he was searching for the waterbender. Of course, Prince Zuko nearly swatted Iroh's hand away from his shoulder.

"No one," the young prince hissed under his breath. That, however, did not suffice the Dragon of the West.

Most of the Northern Tribe waterbenders were at the long table, with their party across from them. The future Fire Lord's eyes were searching for the mocha skinned girl with turquoise eyes and a fiery spirit. His eyes landed on the slightly familiar men that had accompanied the girl before. They too, had their eyes swiftly brushing along every girl's face, as if searching. Zuko's eyes flickered over towards the opposite seat from them—empty.

_Agni, where is she?_

* * *

**Katara**

**The Courtyard; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

The scent of fresh water entered her mind. Then earthy scent of trees, soil, and rocks had sur

faced in her head. The outdoors smelled nice.

_The outdoors?_

Katara snapped her eyes opened as she lifted herself from the truck of a tree about five feet from the pond. The turtle ducks were quacking about, splashing and fallowing the larger aquatic bird. Why was she outside? Confusion ran its course through her mind as she then remembered her mother's voice, the pond, the moon, Prince Zuko.

The Prince?

His mother disappearance, the emptiness they felt together, everything erupted into her head.

'_Shall I walk you to your room?'_ His voice still echoed through her mind. Her eyes shut as she rubbed her temples. Last night, she was caught off guard by the vulnerable Prince Zuko. He wasn't so bad after all.

Katara had to face it.

It wasn't the Fire Nation who started the war. It wasn't the Fire Nation who tried to wipe out all the Air Nomads. It wasn't the Fire Nation who killed her mother.

It was Ozai.

Gran Gran was right, the Fire Nation was trying to made amends.

The girl stood up, her hair stuck to her face, a wild mess. Her body was a bit stiff and moving around was proving itself to be a challenge.

'_No, firebender, I will stay here for a bit longer. You should go back and get your beauty rest.' _Katara smirked as she thought of his face when she said that. His lips were pursed in a slightly amused and annoyed expression. His eyes held the same dominance as before, but he face and relaxed body only seemed like it was half-heartedly there.

'_Well then, good night, waterbender.' _

The Prince wasn't so bad when she thought about it.

"Miss," a frantic voice called out, echoing through the peaceful quiet. The young warrior lifted her head up, seeing a maid from her window. "What are you doing down there, Miss? We must get you ready!"

"It's Katara," the Water Tribe girl crossed her arms with an annoyed expression before the other maid from yesterday came through the doors and Katara was basically hauled back to her room.

* * *

**Sokka**

**Royal Dining Hall; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

Why wasn't Katara here?

Is that meat! Oh it looks so tasty! Maybe a nibble won't hurt.

Just where the hell is that girl?

Sokka's mouth water as he watched all the food placed in front on him. Just as he was about to start digging in, his brotherly instincts were kicking him.

_Think of your sister! She's not here!_

But then large platters of his Tribe's specialties were place along the table; sea crab, sea prunes, sea squid, seaweed, and seal jerky.

_Oh, meat, how I love you._

* * *

**Katara**

**The Royal Spa; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

"_Ouch!"_ the female hissed as her hair was roughly pulled into intricate weaving with beads, braids and whatever else they envisioned. It felt like hours when they finally settled on a hair style and Katara felt as if she didn't have a scalp anymore. But of course, her hair was in its glory; curly tendrils down her back, half pulled back in braids, which were tied into a type of bun; a common Fire Nation hair style.

"You two are merciless," Katara mumbled towards the two, who only bowed respectfully.

"Our apologies Miss, but things will be like this if you're Fire Lady."

_Fire Lady?_

Without further delaying her arrival to the dining hall, the waterbender was rushed through the hallways by her maids. They bowed respectfully to the Fire Sages who guarded the doors to the hall. The maids nodded curtly, pulling the young girl before she could even glance at them to pay her respects.

Katara firmly believed that the maids had to be assassins during Sozin's War; it was the only explanation she could come up with.

Many pair of blue hues greeted her once she stepped into the dining hall.

The Prince looked like he was angry; no, wait; that was how he automatically looked. Perhaps he was bored? Anxious? Something tugged at his nerves that the waterbender couldn't quite place.

However, once he lifted his heard towards her very late arrival and his golden hues locked with her cerulean eyes. It was as if a match was lit in a dark room. His face seemed to hold a soft glow, like he was relieved.

'_Fire Lady.' _

A lump formed in her throat and the young girl from the Southern Water Tribe started shifting nervously. Katara thought that if she continued her friendly actions towards the Prince, that there was a good chance that things will change between them—if there was anything. It's not like Katara seen anyone else talking to the Prince one on one; they all looked nervous. It has only been four days since Katara has been in the Fire Nation and she only wanted to be a long as it needed to be.

He could be acting nice to her. Yes. That could be it. She was just being paranoid. Her eyes shifted back to the Firebender, his eye still glued to the female.

It seemed like forever that she was staring into those molten hot amber eyes.

Katara's stomach dropped as she tore her eyes from the Prince, looking around for her family. It was easy to spot them; Sokka was stuffing his face with everything that would fit into his cheeks.

* * *

**Zuko**

**Royal Dining Hall; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

Zuko's eyes were captured by the waterbender when she hurried along further into the main dining room. She looked out-of-breath, but Zuko was the one who felt like he was going to faint of the lack of oxygen. She was breath taking in her Water Tribe clothing.

Well, he'd seen her before, but what was the difference now? Was it because of last night?

But then, her eyes were distant and she simply _ignored _him.

The sound of Iroh's throat clearing seemed to be too loud into his nephew's ears.

"Prince Zuko, we should start the morning feast," his uncle suggested. The young firebender nodded and stood up as the young waterbender slid effortlessly into her seat.

"Good morning Water Tribes of the North, and the South," his resisted an urge to glance at the late girl. "It is my honor to dine with all of you. This feast represents our long peaceful future," he plucked the water glass from the table, lifting into the air. The nation of Water lifted their glasses along with the Prince. "For peace!"

"For Peace!" they all sounded in unison.

* * *

**Katara**

**Royal Dining Hall; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

It was hard to ignore the looks that the Prince was giving her, but she was going a fair job at keeping her eyes off of him. It wasn't easy however, to ignore her father. He looked at her, with his eye brow quirked up in a questioning manner. But before he pressed forward with his questioning, the girl held up her hand.

"The maids could not decide what to do with me," Katara grumbled with a roll of her eyes.  
"You didn't fight them, did you?" Sokka suddenly engaged into the conversation with his mouth full of prunes.

"No, you idiot!" She hissed at her dimwit of a brother. Katara, daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe has been through death, fought with honor during the war and protected her people, but she wasn't going to mess with these Fire Nation maids. They're lethal.

The breakfast seemed to drag on and on. It seemed that in the Fire Nation, breakfast was a big deal here. Which make sense seeing that the Nation rises with the sun. The noble men were walking around, talking with the girls and their party. The food was gone and it seemed that in order to brun it all off, their went outside to the training area. Katara's eyes briefly searched around for the Prince. But she caught herself and shook her head.

No.

Bad Katara, _bad._

However, The Dragon of the West made his way towards her and her father. Sokka, was of course, showing off to the ladies.

"It is an honor to meet the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe." The older male said as he bowed respectfully towards them. "And also to his daughter." Katara managed a small smile and bowed in return as he father and the other grasped their arms in a friendly greeting.

Kyra, one of the Water Tribe girls from the night before found a spot at Katara's side. Her smile was soft as she greeted the other in silence.

'You were late this morning," she giggled as Katara shrugged.

"Over slept."

Before either of them had a chance to exchange anymore words, the girls around them broke out in whispers, some giving a squeal.

What was going on?

They pushed through the crowd to see the Fire Nation Prince, in all of his glory—no, only half, standing there with his shirt off, only in some type of training paints that were loose and hung from his hips. Katara felt a warmth run across her cheeks. She had to look away. Slipping back into the heart of the crowd, Katara feld. She did not want to see that Prince Zuko caught her blushing at the fact that he was shirtless.

No, he will not get that satisfaction.

A few males appeared in the training area and before she knew it, they were all fighting. Well, she guessed it was practicing.

"He looks cool," Kyra whispered to Katara. The other only rolled her eyes.

"He's trying to show off."

"Well he's going a good job."

It was true. Looking around at the other girls, they were all swooning over the shirtless Zuko, who was busting a move. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, even with all of the magical fire flying everywhere. It wasn't long when they were all out, and the only one left standing was Zuko.

Katara would argue that it was all fake; that the challengers _let _him win. Of course, the girls were all taken away by the way the Prince moved.

"Anyone else?" His voice was almost like a tease. The Water Tribe girl was getting annoyed at his cockiness. With a swift flick of her wrists, she drained the water out from a nearby plant and with her fingers, she made it snake over towards his feet. The crowd was quiet. It was easy to spy a fellow waterbender trick. But it was hard to tell just who it was, since their movements were subtle. Katara was a master of the sneaky movements from her millions attacks on Sokka.

The Fire Prince, oblivious, took a step backwards, and Katara closed her hand, making the water freeze.

* * *

**Zuko**

**Training Arena; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

"Anyone else?" He called out. He didn't expect anyone to come forth. A slight smirk appeared on his lips. His golden hues searched around the crowd of the Water Tribe girls, looking for one in particular.

Taking a step back to get a better look, he somehow lost his footing.

With widen eyes as he slipped, his managed to use his arms, holding himself up as he kicked himself away from the ice. But it seemed to be all around him, in a circle. When he placed his feet back on the ground, the Fire Prince was no match to the thin area of ice.

Just what the hell?

The Fire Prince, soon to be Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, fell on his royal behind in front of almost the entire Water Tribe.

The sound of soft chuckling and giggling from the crowd entered his ears. His jaw locked as he managed to get on his feet, his angry and humiliation melted the thin layer of ice.

Who the hell was— No, he had an assumption. His amber eyes rolled along the sea of people, looking for one person in particular who had enough nerve to do this to him! But he couldn't find the girl. Was she a coward? Damn it! As his eyes passed, she saw his uncle, who looked amused. Everyone was staring at him, all but one girl, who was looking to her left. Zuko fallowed her gaze, seeing that all too familiar chocolate brown locks moving through the crowd.

She was running away?

"I challenge you!" said a voice from the crowd.

Forcing himself to look away from the retreating figure, he was staring at one of the males that had came with her to the Fire Nation.

It was the younger warrior, his hair pulled into a wolf's tail and he had his boomerang out.

Suddenly, before Zuko had accepted, the male gave out a battle cry as he lunged towards the shirtless prince. He was in hand to hand combat with the boy. It didn't seem like he was a waterbender, so Zuko would feel that it was unfair to use his firebending against him.

It wasn't long till the stupid idiot figured it out.

"Why aren't you throwing your magical fire at me?" the brat ragged as he threw his boomerang at him. Zuko easily dodged it, facing the kid.

"I don't want to burn you," Zuko held up his hands.

And then suddenly he felt something sharp and hard smack across his head.

The Prince groaned, feeling dizzy.

_What the hell was that?_

Looking up when his vision cleared, he saw the punk with his weapon in his hand and charging at him.

_Stupid, his boomerang comes back._

"Use your fire!" the water boy yelled at him as Zuko managed to evade his punches and his weapon.

"Fine! You want some fire?" Moving quickly, he managed a spinning kick with some fire. It wasn't at all aggressive as Zuko would usually be—he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Ugh! OUCH!"

His breath was caught in his lung. No, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He immediately stopped and saw the boy, hold onto his hand. It was the smallest burn Zuko had given anyone. It was kind proud of it—only because he was able to control himself and not hurt him further.

He felt as if the Water Tribe girls would be angry, but they only giggled as the boy fussed over his little burn.

"Sokka, you're such an idiot." Zuko froze, looking up towards the girl who walked towards him with an annoyed and amused expression. He kneeled towards the other who held out his hand to her with a pouting face.

"It hurts," he mumbled. It almost looked pathetic to watch.

"You asked for it," she said with a sigh as she flicked her wrists upwards. In the corner of his eyes, he said that she pulled the water out of… _grass_?

She could do that?

The water swirled over towards the boy's hand which it then glowed.

So she's a healer.

Zuko watched in fascination. And then suddenly to girl stood up, pulling off a layer of her clothing. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked the girl, who looked over her shoulder towards him. She wasn't in her bindings, but Around here, girls don't run around with much of their skin showing. She, Katara, however, was in her underdress, the layer before her bindings.

"What?" she asked pointed at him as she stepped away from the boy. "How am I suppose to fight you wearing all of that?" She questioned and then shook her head. "You're shirtless, why isn't this fair?" she gestured to her body and the other gulped.

The girls behind her laughed at the flustered Prince.

"You're challenging me?"

"Duh."

* * *

**Katara**

**Training Arena; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

Katara stepped around the male who attentively watched her. It was quiet after her reply. It was amusing to watch him flustered. Finally, he wasn't a snobby royal brat.

She noticed him hesitate and then side glance towards her brother.

Was it her or was he worried?

"He's going to be fine, beside, if I do get burn, I can heal it." She assured him. It still didn't seem enough to the Prince as he simply stood there.

Rolling her eyes, the girl gathered as much water as she could and coiled it around her arms and then shot it towards Prince Zuko. The Prince seemed to work fast, rolling out of the way and then shot a stream of fire her way. Taking a stance, the girl was able to block it, streaming filling the arena. Zuko twirled himself around, creating a heated suction. It seemed that he was smart enough to know that it was dangerous to be surrounded by steam.

A small smile curled along her lips as she was pursued by a fire ball from Zuko's fist. The girl had limited water and instead of using it, she rolled out of the way, shuffling around back to her feet as he continued his assault. Katara was gathering her water up slowly along her arms. She was finding water in little places, hoping it keep it close to her.

More fire, more dodging.

The flames were hot, Katara felt herself sweat more than usual from this than of a regular fire. Even with the nation's natural heat, the rising temperature from the constant blaze being thrown her way every second. Air rushed in and out of her mouth as she managed to continue her light footing.

The Prince moved closer with impressive speed. If she lost all her water, then all she had to depend on was her hand to hand combat and let's face it, Katara was wrose than Sokka. It was something she needed t work on.

He was coming closer and closer.

"Stop running away," he whispered to her as he shot another blaze at her. She recoiled and shook her head.

She had him just where she wanted him. The Prince twisted into a fire kick and Katara bent backwards, sliding under him. She straightened up, dangerously close. She watched as his golden eyes widen in shock, his face was already red from the fight, but she was sure it faded a few shades darker. There was a moment of hesitation.

Now.

Katara thrust her arms straight up and sent the wall all around them. She quickly let out a breath, beckoning the water into a haze. The Prince's eyes were wide and just as he was about to react, Katara froze them both.

* * *

**Zuko**

**Training Arena; Fire Nation Capital; Fire Nation; May**

* * *

She. Was. Too. Close.

There was like a personal siren in his head, warning him that this water girl was not getting closer and closer to him without any intensions.

He thought getting closer to her to force her to reduce to hand to hand combat would assure him the upper hand. Getting rid of her water proved itself difficulty. When he noticed she was close—too close, he had to do something.

Just as she was going to act on those thoughts to get away, she froze them both. Both of their bodies were entangled in their bending stances. They didn't touch, but _Angi,_ she was close.

It seemed like forever they were trapped together in her ice.

With whatever air was left into his lungs, Zuko managed to breath out hot air. The girl moved quickly away from him. They both scrambled into their positions, ready to go on the offensive.

"Prince Zuko," His uncle was suddenly between them, acting calm as he bowed to the water bending girl. "I apologize for intruding, but you have meetings that need your attention," the old Dragon of the West informed them. Neither of the two moves until the same male before ran towards the girl.

"Are you trying to show up your brother?" he yelled—more like squeaked. The girls cheered suddenly, clapping for the both of them. Zuko sighed, easing from his position and bowing respectfully towards the waterbender. The same small smile curled on the corners of her lips as she returned the bow.

"It was an honor, Prince Zuko.

"The honor is all mine."

**A/N: First off, I know this is FULL of mistakes. Please forgive me. I really needed to give you guys something after that long time. I couldn't find anything to write about, honestly. Nothing would come from my head to my finger tips. Anyway. Daw, you guys. You all make me very happy. I would like to thank Zutarafan4ev, raidersfan777, a random reviewer, Koxi, superfly615243, YumikoO-O, and Cupcakes11. Really. Thank. ALL. OF. YOU. GUYS. Some of you make me laugh. As for their personalities, I felt like I didn't really show them too much in this chapter. Hmm. I need to work on that. Oh, and just to say, from some of the reviews who were a bit hesitate to make suggestions or to tell me if things are wrong, DON'T BE AFRAID! I seriously love you guys even more for that. **

**So here you all go! Chapter Four! I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
